


kiss and make up...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, S5: Love Letters, Stevie POV, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Set after the cop leaves the store in "Love Letters", Stevie has had enough of two brooding boyfriends.





	kiss and make up...

She’s spent countless hours existing in silence, but this one, it’s just uncomfortable. And honestly, she’s not even sure why she’s still here. She could be back at her front desk where quiet is a way of life (or at least it used to be before the Rose Family) instead of the standoff she’s found herself in the middle of here in the store.

Yes, David overreacted. And yes, maybe she didn’t help. But they  _ were _ robbed and Patrick isn’t being fair. Not everything is going to fit in his contained little mold of how things should be and if he and David are going to last, he needs to figure that out sooner than later. It's become clear that David isn’t the only dramatic one in this relationship.

David mumbles under his breath about wanting to get a count of something and slinks to the back area where the plungers and other bathroom essentials are hidden from view. Stevie takes this as her opportunity to say her peace and make her overdue exit. Patrick is behind the counter, head down in his ledger, but Stevie’s been watching him for a while now and he hasn’t flipped a page in five minutes.

Grabbing a bottle of body milk as she crosses to the register, she lets it smack the wood louder than necessary as she sets it down.

“Are you planning on apologizing soon, or should I prepare to see David back at the motel tonight?”

Patrick lifts his eyes to meet hers and her tough facade crumbles a bit at the contrition she sees there.

“I’m sorry, Stevie.”

“Well, thanks, Patrick, but it’s not me who needs…”

“I know, I know. I’ll go talk to him. I overreacted. It’s just, when he called he was so upset and I got scared and jumped ten steps ahead before I even got the story from you both. And then I felt stupid and out of control, and...yeah...I’m sorry.”

Okay, this is the Patrick she knows and the Patrick that she’s been sure is perfect for David since the moment she met him right here in this store. The body milk in her hand takes her back to that morning, and their ribbing of David together and the fuzzy feeling she got just watching the two of them interact.

David takes that moment to walk back out and he stops in his tracks, his mouth tightening as he takes the two of them in and Stevie’s sure he’s making assumptions that are very off the mark. Well, not completely, as her and Patrick were just caught talking about him, but in a good way, so she doesn’t feel guilty about it. Patrick has also obviously caught David’s expression and has stepped out from behind the register to walk over to him. 

They are in the corner near the scarves and she can’t hear what’s being said over the annoying soundtrack of smooth jazz playing over the speakers, but she watches as Patrick places a tentative hand on David’s arm as he leans in close. David’s lips are all twisted up as he listens to whatever Patrick is saying, nodding slightly in agreement as his hand tugs at the bottom corner of his cardigan. 

A customer comes in then and Stevie turns to see who it is, recognizing one of the Jazzagals she’s met once at some random town function. She’s walking straight to the register to stand behind Stevie and she figures she can be helpful, just this one time, so David and Patrick can finish their moment uninterrupted. 

“Can I help you with something?”

The woman looks surprised, but just smiles and gestures to the counter. “Oh, I just needed some breath mints. The gals at the salon keep stealing mine, so I figured I’d get a few tins for their stations.”

Oh good, something easy. 

“Uh, I can ring those up for you.” 

Stevie crosses to behind the counter to help the woman and sneaks a glance to the corner, catching David’s eye over Patrick’s shoulder so she can give him a quick thumbs up. The small smile he gives her reads as a thank you and she focuses back on bagging up the stack of mints for their customer. 

When the woman is on her way out of the store, Stevie really hopes David and Patrick have had enough time to sort things out, cause she’s done being pleasant for the day. 

Looking over, she sees, well, she sees her two friends wrapped in an embrace. It’s not a raunchy display of the sort they really should keep contained to the back room, which honestly she doesn’t really want to be thinking about at all. No, it’s sweet, with Patrick’s hands cupping David’s cheeks as he kisses him and David’s hands holding tight to his wrists as if to keep him there. Stevie’s cheeks heat up a bit at witnessing this and she looks away, grabbing the bottle of body milk she’d set on the counter and adding it to the markout section of Patrick’s ledger. One day he’ll regret teaching her how he manages the books.

Sneaking another glance, she sees that they aren’t kissing anymore, but hugging instead, with David wrapped around Patrick like a monkey with his head buried in Patrick’s shoulder. And okay, this is way more sentimentality than she can handle this early in the day. Grabbing her body milk and her shoulder bag from the floor behind the counter, she makes her way to the door to leave.

“Now that you two have kissed and made up, I’m going back to work.” 

David lifts his head and Patrick tries to crane his neck, but David’s grip on him is unrelenting and Stevie hears him let out a strangled sounding laugh. 

“Best wishes to you,” David says with a wink.

She smiles and shakes her head at him and opens the door to leave. Stepping outside, she makes sure to speak loud enough for him to hear her response over the music.

“Warmest regards.”


End file.
